Donkey Kong (Canon)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Donkey Kong (or DK or just Donkey for short or full title Donkey Kong III) is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the carefree, lazy, dumb, yet trustworthy hero of Donkey Kong Island. He is also in the Mario Kart Series. Though known as Donkey Kong, he is actually a descendant of the original Donkey Kong, and successor after he later retired after his numerous defeats at hands of Mario. The games originally described DK as Cranky's grandson. 64 changed this to being his son, and then it has switched back and forth, making their specific relationship uncertain until Donkey Kong Country Returns when Cranky Kong is Donkey Kong's grandfather. The character Donkey Kong first appeared in the game of the same name, where he acted as the main antagonist; however, sometime after his defeat, he retired (as mentioned above) and eventually let his age get to him and took on the name Cranky Kong. The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends and family, particularly his nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong is very protective of his island and his Banana Hoard, and because of this, he is always ready to protect them from those who would attempt to steal or do harm to either. The original Donkey Kong's character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. As seen in the Mario Vs Donkey Kong Series, Donkey Kong always seems to be after Pauline as he has an unrequested crush on her. He is currently voiced by Takashi Nagasako in most of the games as of 2004. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 5-A. Higher as Strong Kong | 2-C Name: Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong III, DK, King of the Jungle Origin: Donkey Kong series, Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ape-like species named Kong Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, can create destructive sound waves through claps, can use bongos as weapons, proficiency with guns and grenades, Flight with certain items, Resistance to mind control, can summon various animals, Materialization (Can create missiles out of nowhere and has an unlimited supply of barrels), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability with Strong Kong, star, mega mushroom, gems and bananas, Air Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level+ (His Giant Punch can accelerate a moon out of orbit. Despite the fact that the moon appears small, it appears to be exactly like our own moon in Super Mario Land 2, implying that in Donkey Kong Country Returns, the moon was scaled down like a lot of things are in the Marioverse) | Multi-Universe level (Took on Mario dozens of times throughout the Mario VS Donkey Kong series) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Fists catch fire when punching bosses in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and at bare minimum for an object to catch fire from going so fast would be above Mach 5), possibly higher, higher with Ultra Barrel DK and Strong Kong | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to others in the series) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class+. Higher as Strong Kong | Multi-Universal Durability: At least Large Planet level+. Higher as Strong Kong | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Range: Melee range, can extend to a few dozen meters with Thunderclap. Standard Equipment: Various barrels, The Coconut Cannon (A wooden gun that shoots coconuts at high speed), Bongos (Can hurt all the enemies in an area with sound waves), Orange grenades (Grenades that resemble oranges) Intelligence: Despite being laid back, he can be surprisingly intelligent, as he is easily capable of replicating human skills such as professional athletics, utilizing a range of weapons and even has a grasp of morality. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Giant Punch:' Charges then releases a very powerful punch which can move mountain sized moons *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. Donkey Kong claps hard enough to create a sound wave to attack his opponents. The sound waves travel around him or in front of him. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Barrels:' Donkey Kong can summon and throw barrels at his opponents. *'Barrel Roll:' Donkey Kong will roll his entire body toward his opponents. *'Barrel Cannon Blast:' Donkey Kong summons a barrel cannon and hops into it. The cannon will fire Donkey Kong at such force that anything hit by him will be set on fire while flying. *'Ground Pound:' Donkey Kong creates an earthquake by slapping the ground. *'Strong Kong:' Donkey Kong jumps into a Donkey Kong Barrel and turns invincible for a few seconds. *'Going Bananas:' After eating a certain amount of bananas, Donkey Kong becomes faster and invincible for a limited period of time. He has a similar variant called Crystal Star in DK: Jungle Climber which also grant him flight. This version activates when he collected jewels. *'Spinning Kong:' Whirls around like a helicopter, good for moving horizontal distances. *'Simian Slam:' Donkey Kong jumps into the air and comes crashing down on his back side. It has stronger variations including the Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam. *'Thunder Wham:' Donkey Kong slams onto the ground, creating a dome-like shock wave that even tilts the field. *'Ultra Barrel DK:' Donkey Kong is equipped with a special Ultra Barrel rockets that enables him to fly extremely fast into the point he causes fire to surround himself. *'Wild Move:' While being equipped with rocket barrels, Donkey Kong performs a boost dash that destroys obstacles and attack enemies in it's path. *'Magic Weapon:' Donkey Kong forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Power Fist Strike:' Donkey Kong's Super Strike. He charges with green and yellow lightning then makes an electrical strike by punching the target with anger. *'Bongo Donkey Kong:' Donkey Kong's Megastrike. He jumps into the air and he gathers electricity in his arms and claps at the target with tremendous re-entry force. Key: Donkey Kong series | Standard Other: Respect Thread NOTE #1: Not to be confused with Cranky Kong who is the Donkey Kong from the arcade game "Donkey Kong" NOTE #2: Although the moon Donkey Kong punched appears much smaller, the Marioverse scales things down in size a lot, like with the castle Mario punted in Super Mario World, so there's no reason to assume the moon is that smaller. Also, the moon did fall down in a cartoonish manner, but there's no reason to say the moon didn't fall down at Relativistic+ speeds, especially since it took 2 seconds and the moon appeared in the same position in the sky as our moon. What's more, if the moon were smaller, the tides of the waves would be different from ours, since there would be a lot less gravity. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2